Series 7 (Doctor Who)
Series 7 'of ''Doctor Who ''was preceded by the 2011 Christmas Special, ''The Doctor, The Widow and the Wardrobe, ''opened with ''Asylum of the Daleks ''on 1 September 2012 and concluded with ''The Name of the Doctor ''on 18 May 2013, with the two parts of the series being bridged by the 2012 Christmas Special, ''The Snowmen. It featured Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams and Jenna-Louise Coleman as Clara Oswald. Overview To be added Cast Main * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * Clara Oswald - Jenna-Louise Coleman Supporting * River Song - Alex Kingston * Brian Williams - Mark Wiliams * Kate Stewart - Jemma Redgrave * Madame Vastra - Neve McIntosh * Jenny Flint - Catrin Stewart * Strax - Dan Starkey * The Great Intelligence - Richard E Grant, Ian McKellen (voices) * Ellie Oswald - Nicola Sian * Angie Maitland - Eve De Leon Allen * Artie Maitland - Kassius Carey Johnson * Dave Oswald - Michael Dixon * Cybermen - Aidan Cook (body)/Nicholas Briggs (voice) * Lily Arwell - Holly Earl * Solomon - David Bradley * Kahler-Tek - Andrew Brooke * Shakri - Steven Berkoff * Captain Latimer - Tom Ward * Dr Walter Simeon - Richard E Grant, Cameron Strefford * Miss Kizlet - Celia Imrie * Merry - Emilia Jones * Mummy - Aidan Cook * Captain Zhukov - Liam Cunningham * Professor Grisenko - David Warner * Lieutenant Stepashin – Tobias Menzies * Skaldak - Spencer Wilding (body)/Nicholas Briggs (voice) * Alec Palmer - Dougray Scott * Emma Grayling - Jessica Raine * Gregor Van Baalen - Ashley Walters * Bram Van Baalen - Mark Oliver * Tricky Van Baalen - Jahvel Hall * Winifred Gillyflower - Diana Rigg * Ada Gillyflower - Rachael Stirling * Webley - Jason Watkins * Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff XLI - Warwick Davis * The Doctor - John Hurt Televised Episodes Christmas Special (2011) Main Series - Part 1 (2012) Christmas Special (2012) Main Series - Part 2 (2013) Production Crew Writers To be added Directors To be added Producers To be added Actors To be added Filming To be added Myths To be added Stories set before this season * To be added Stories set during this season * To be added Ratings * Average: 7.82 million * Highest: 8.44 million (The Bells of Saint John) * Lowest: 6.47 million (The Crimson Horror) External Links * Official ''The Doctor, The Widow and the Wardrobe on Doctor Who Website * Official ''Asylum of the Daleks ''page on Doctor Who '''Website * Official ''Dinosaurs on a Spaceship page on Doctor Who Website * Official A Town Called Mercy page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Power of Three page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Angels Take Manhattan page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Snowmen page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Bells of Saint John page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Rings of Akhaten page on Doctor Who Website * Official Cold War page on Doctor Who Website * Official Hide page on Doctor Who Website * Official Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Crimson Horror page on Doctor Who Website * Official Nightmare in Silver page on Doctor Who Website * Official ''The Name of the Doctor ''page on '''Doctor Who '''Website Category:Doctor Who Series Category:Eleventh Doctor Series